


Issues, Tissues, and Mistakes(On hold)

by ShuichiShyhara



Series: Mod Family Mafia AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Golly, I don't even know if I can call it by those ships, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, SO, and I'm afraid of backlash, but I want to get this posted on here, even if I'm STILL waiting for my friend to write the next chapter, make through family roleplay with friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiShyhara/pseuds/ShuichiShyhara
Summary: Shyhara has a secret relationship that his father finds out about, and things seem to go up in flames. Well, not literally, Himinko's magic is more stable than that. But once the boy disappears with literally everything he owns, how else can you describe the anguish and devastation that the family is left with?





	1. Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is written from the ideas provided by my discord server family. As one of 8 mods for both the server and the Positivity for Danganerds Tumblr blog, we support each other and are a family of sorts. We each take on the face claim of a character, and... It's actually really nice... I wouldn't be anywhere near as happy or have as much confidence if it weren't for them, they're the whole reason I have the little bit of confidence in my writing that motivates me to write trash like this. For any who may be reading this on here, thank you, so very much. I love y'all with all my heart!~
> 
> You may notice that some characters have their names spelled or written differently, and this is a nod to the mods whom play these roles with the group. There may also be characters, at certain points, who are not from Danganronpa. These characters are memorial to close friends of the mod family, and these people matter to me just as much as the mods themselves. The way that families within the story are arranged may seem random and messy, but it's mostly based upon our 'roles' within the mod family. Such as Father RantarO, Little Sister Himinko, and Crazy Aunt Angie.
> 
> I feel nervous about posting this here, especially under the ship tags, and I'm afraid of backlash and people getting mad at me over it... But I feel like it's only right to publish it on here since what has been written so far is already on WattPad... Either way, I hope you at least somewhat enjoy this mess!

He glared at his father, small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. Spinning around, he stomped out the door, leaving RantarO in the room with his brother. This had quickly gone down hill, and Kirumi had heard her son and husband arguing from across the house. RantarO had caught wind of him being in love, and after an hour of Shyhara denying it and flat out refusing to tell him who and how it happened _ **(Mother Kirumi knew, but would never tell RantarO without her son's permission)**_ , he had stated that he disowned him. Especially when Shyhara had used the forbidden word 'Kiiboom' to try and get his father to leave him alone.

Hours passed, and dinner came around, and while the rest of the family sat around the large table, Shyhara's seat remained empty. "Stubborn brat...", RantarO uttered, solemnly eating as everyone else talked away over the food. He figured that his son was just locking himself away in his room, it wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. But something told him that this time was different... He went to bed that night, not bothering to try to get Shyhara to eat anything, his anger and silent rage getting the best of his parental instincts. It wasn't until Shyhara's seat remained empty all through breakfast the next morning that he worried.

Of course, some of the family were never there, such as Himinko, who slept until the afternoon everyday. But his son was usually up, even before RantarO himself. "Maybe he just grabbed something to eat in his room... Yeah, that's probably it. He's just avoiding me, is all.", he easily convinced himself, and the silent rage went on, that his son would avoid him like this. But by dinner time that day, no one had seen Shyhara, not once, and it was beginning to GREATLY worry his father. The green-haired male knocked on the door to his son's room, clearing his throat before speaking up. "Shuuichi, please come out. Everyone is worried about you. I'm... Sorry, for what I said yesterday. It's something that no father should ever say to their child, and-", he halted in his words as he turned the knob, surprised at the door opening so easily, but even more shocked at the empty room that laid before him.

Shyhara was nowhere in sight, and a great deal of his belongings were gone. RantarO quickly moved over to the dark oak dresser, opening it, frantic, only to find the clothes that once filled the drawers to be gone. Drawer after drawer, empty,  _empty_ ,  _ **empty**_. He was beginning to panic,  _his son had taken off and taken nearly all his possessions with him_. His stomach churned, and he could only fear the worst. He didn't even know where Shyhara could've gone,  _more than likely to whomever he'd fallen in love with_ , but he didn't even know who or where that person was, what they looked like, or anything! He began to tear up as his search grew more frantic, searching every room in the house, throwing open doors and tearing aside curtains, hoping to find or catch sight of his son.  _But he found nothing, and eventually ended up back at the empty room._

Glancing down at the single item that was left, it appeared to be a picture frame. He knelled down, gently picking it up as glass shards fell from it. The glass was broken, and in the frame, was a picture of them when they'd first adopted Himinko. Shyhara was smiling in the photograph, holding his new sister tightly to his side as RantarO and Kirumi stood on either side of the two kids. Their older brother, Gonta, stood behind them, still towering over them despite his age. Even though he joked about disowning his children, he'd never spoken the words in such a harsh and hate-filled tone... The tears that once pin-pricked now flowed freely, and a choked sob escaped him as he hugged the frame close, ignoring the sting of some of the glass cutting his chest. His grip on it tightened, and he finally let out a pained yell of anguish.  _ **"Just what the hell have I done..."**_


	2. Wounds and How to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RantarO is extremely torn up over the whole situation. Heck, everyone is. Of course, it's a bit of surprise when he finds out where his son's been, though it explains why he wouldn't want to tell him who his lover was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to explain the family and ages and such, so. Before we get to the story, I'm going to do just that!
> 
> While we haven't decided definitive ages, we do have full roles decided, and I'll give me best estimation as to what ages everyone is. There are two main families in the Mafia AU; Shyhara's family and his fiance's.
> 
> RantarO(Somewhere in his lower forties?) is the current head of Shyhara's family, as the father of three children and the husband of Kirumi. Kirumi(Maybe a year or two younger than RantarO) is, of course, the second in command, who usually pulls the strings behind the scenes, and loves her husband and children so very much. Gonta(Maybe about 19 or 20) is the oldest child, the big bug brother, and a gentle giant that knows when to throw down. Shyhara(Somewhere in his late teens, 17 or 18) is the second oldest, much more nervous and shy despite being the son of a head mafioso. Himinko(14-16) is the little sister, adopted, but still loved just as much as her brothers, and so very close to her siblings that she's scared of losing them and being all alone again. Aunt Angie(somewhere in her late 20's, early 30's) is related to Kirumi as her sister, and she helps watch over the kiddos while her sister and brother-in-law work on leading the mafia.
> 
> Shyhara's fiance is Ouma(about a year younger than Shyhara), the son of a rival mafia which lives a town over. The head of Ouma's family is Tsumugi(age undefined and a complete mystery), even though she isn't very involved in her son's life, and isn't home all that often. Instead, Ouma lives in the manor with his two aunts, Kihanna(mid-to-late 20's) and Summer(about the same as Kihanna?), and the many maids and servants of the household. It's quiet and usually a pretty lonely place for the boy, so he's always happy to drag his boyfriend over there to drive away the boredom that often dawns on him when he's wandering the halls.
> 
> I think that's about it... I tried to give reasonable age guesstimations without going too over or too under what I think would be appropriate for everyone... Anywho, on with the story!~

The next day was tense, dinner was oddly silent as the family didn't know how to take their missing member. Himinko was extremely upset, and merely glared at her food, picking at it with her fork. RantarO moved to speak, but was shushed by the wave of his wife's hand, who spoke up instead. "Himinko, sweetheart, please eat. I-", she was cut off as her daughter stabbed the plate, speaking with a sharp and harsh tone, which was unusual for the normally quiet girl.  _"How... How can you just sit so quietly, as if nothing's wrong?! Why aren't you looking for him?! Why don't you give a damn?! My brother is somewhere out there, potentially DEAD, and all you do is mope around the house and sulk!"_  She stood up abruptly, her chair falling backwards and hitting the ground with a loud thud as she shoved away from the table and stormed off, her food growing cold.

RantarO returned his gaze to his own untouched food, sighing. "I really am a weak and useless father, aren't I... I can't even do anything about my children's despair... And I'm the entire cause of it, on top of that...", another sigh escaped him as he put his head in his hands. Quickly standing up, he pushed his chair in before he left the dining room, Kirumi following behind. She stopped him halfway to their bedroom, where she could only assume he'd continue to be upset over the situation. She turned him around and raised her hand, bringing it down. The sound of the slap echoed lightly in the unnatural silence of the large house, and his eyes widened at the sting it left in his reddening cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself! Dear, I know you don't want to believe it, but our son is missing! He is GONE, and sitting around the house being sad isn't going to bring him back! We need to dispatch men to search nearby towns, we need to go out and look for him, we need to do SOMETHING. I refuse to let you sit around the house for another day and mourn over a son we could still save. Now... I'm sorry for hurting you, but please, try to be brave, not just for yourself, but for the family...", Kirumi leaned up, gently kissing his still-stinging cheek before placing another gentle kiss on his lips and holding him close. "I believe in you... If anyone can get our son to come home, it's you, the most amazing father in the world..."

RantarO's expression shifted for a moment, blank, before he gave a small smile despite the tears pin-pricking the corners of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into the top of her head affectionately and placing a small kiss there. "Thank you, dear... I don't know what i'd do without you..."

................................................................................................................................................................

It had been a week since Shyhara had disappeared, and since that night, members of the mafia had been dispatched all around the nearby towns. Even though RantarO himself had gone about, asking people if they'd seen him, the only lead they had was one of the local shop owners saying that they'd seen a strange group of men in the town the night he vanished, only having seen one being short with purple hair and wearing a lot of white that made him stand out. They'd found a strange mask in the bushes outside the manor, but it brought them no closer to finding him. No one they showed it to or asked knew who or what or even where it came from.

RantarO found his other son, Gonta, in the gardens of the manor, seemingly whispering to the bugs like he'd been doing since his brother went missing. The large and worrying number of lady bugs disbanded quickly as he approached the much larger boy, and said boy turned, giving a small smile that was filled to the brim with sadness and desperation for his brother's return. He began to call back the small bugs, and RantarO kept his distance, watching sadly. His family was slowly falling apart _ **(As if they hadn't been already)**_ , and all he could do was try his best to hold it together and find his missing child. "Gonta, would you like to go somewhere with me? How about we go to that one cafe you like, with the bug shaped cookies they serve during this time of year?", the offer peaked the boy's interest as he stood up, turning to his father with a slightly bigger smile. It was something nice to get the current situation off his mind for a moment, and it would allow RantarO to survey the streets for a moment for a sign of his son or his potential with-holders.

They sat down at a window seat after ordering their food and drinks, Gonta playing listlessly with the crumpled paper from a straw, and RantarO staring out the window, scanning the streets and watching every person that went by.  _"Yes, hello! I'd like 2 mint mocha frappes and a dozen of your chocolate chunk cookies!~"_ , he froze up for a moment, slowly turning his gaze to see a boy, with purple hair and dressed in mostly white, he was short with a somewhat-sickeningly sweet tone to his voice. **"You're certainly not a normal customer. You from out of town, sir?"**   _"Yes, I actually am! I live a town over, but my sweet darling dearest woke up today feeling absolutely horrible, and I figured i'd give them a taste of something that's familiar to them! My beloved deserves it, with how they've been feeling lately~"_   **"Well, I hope they feel better soon, sir. Here's your order, that'll be $17.50!"**  The boy handed over a $20 bill, took his change and stuffed it in his pocket, and slung the box of cookies into his shoulder bag, taking both drinks and exiting the cafe with a smile.

He recognized him as the son and heir of a rival mafia a few towns away, the current leader of it being Tsumugi Shirogane, the boy's mother. The green haired male watched him approach a sleek, black vehicle that sat in front of the shop, and as the car door opened, Rantaro's eyes widened at the glimpse of his son sitting inside, gently taking the warm cups from the purple haired male as he sat beside him, kissing him on the cheek as he closed the door before the car sped off. At least now he knew were to find him, the question was...  _ **"How the hell am I going to get to him without being killed or causing a war between us and them...?"**_


End file.
